project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
No Logic
No Logic è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto e prodotto da Jimmythumb P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Animal Fortune-telling. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in mirai ed è stato utilizzato da allora. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"While this may seem like a song of indecisiveness at first, you will see this is a song about cheering on a shy yet strong will. Luka will wow you with a cool stage performance."'' Liriche Giapponese='大体それで良いんじゃないの 適当だって良いんじゃないの 少し不安残したほうが 楽しく生きられるんじゃないの 疲れたら寝れば良いんじゃないの たまには楽して良いんじゃないの やりたいことやる為に 僕らは生きているんでしょう' 大体それで良いんじゃないの 失敗しても良いんじゃないの どんなに悩んだってほら 結局タイミングなんじゃないの 一つ一つ抱え込んで 一体何をどうしたいの やりたいことやる為に 君は生まれてきたんでしょう 完璧な生き方なんて出来ないから 完璧な生き方なんてしたくないから 不器用な僕は不器用なままで 神様、この歌が聞こえるかい あなたが望んでいなくても 僕は笑っていたいんです 泣きたい時は泣きたいんです いつだって自然体でいたいんです 誰もが二度と戻れぬ今を きっといつか後悔するから 今はまだこんな気持ちで 気ままに歩いていたって、良いよね 大体それで良いんじゃないの 無理はしなくて良いんじゃないの 作り笑いしたってほら ちっとも楽しくないでしょう 一つ一つ抱え込んで 一体何をどうしたいの 誰も100点満点の答えなんて出せないんでしょう 完璧な生き方なんて出来ないから 完璧な生き方なんてしたくないから 不完全な僕は不完全なままで 神様、この歌が聞こえるかい あなたが望んでいなくても 僕は笑っていたいんです そして今叫びたいんです いつだって最後は　No Logic 僕らのこの一度きりの夢 どうせいつか終わりが来るなら 生きることをやめたい時だけ 立ち止まって考えるくらいで、良いよね "やりたいことだけ選んで、 要らないもの切り捨てて" 誰もが皆そんな風に歩けるわけ…無いよね|-|Romaji='daitai sore de iin janai no tekitou datte iin janai no sukoshi fuan nokoshita hou ga tanoshiku ikirarerun janai no tsukaretara nereba iin janai no tamaniwa raku shite iin janai no yaritai koto yaru tame ni bokura wa ikiteirun deshou' daitai sore de iin janai no shippai shitemo iin janai no donna ni nayanda tte hora kekkyoku TIMING nan janai no hitotsu hitotsu kakaekonde ittai nani wo doushitai no yaritai koto yaru tame ni kimi wa umarete kitan deshou kanpeki na ikikata nante dekinai kara kanpeki na ikikata nante shitakunai kara bukiyou na boku wa bukiyou na mama de kami-sama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozondeinakutemo boku wa waratte itain desu nakitai toki wa nakitain desu itsu datte shizen tai de itain desu daremo ga nido to modorenu ima wo kitto itsuka koukai suru kara ima wa mada konna kimochi de ki mama ni aruiteita tte, ii yo ne daitai sore de iin janai no muri wa shinakute iin janai no tsukuriwarai shitatte hora chittomo tanoshikunai deshou hitotsu hitotsu kakaekonde ittai nani o doushitai no daremo hyakuten manten no kotae nante dasenain deshou kanpeki na ikikata nante dekinai kara kanpeki na ikikata nante shitakunai kara fukanzen na boku wa fukanzen na mama de kami-sama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozondeinakutemo boku wa waratte itain desu soshite ima sakebitain desu itsu datte saigo wa NO LOGIC bokura no kono ichido kiri no yume douse itsuka owari ga kuru nara ikiru koto o yametai toki dake tachiyamatte kangaeru kurai de, ii yo ne "yaritai koto dake erande, iranai mono kirisutete" daremo ga minna sonna fuu ni arukeru wake... nai yo ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Ghost Subs' Isn't it pretty much fine with that? Isn't "adequate" fine? Isn't leaving a bit of suspense Being able to live more enjoyably? Isn't fine to sleep if you are tired? Isn't it fine to make it more comfortable occasionally? In order to do things we want to do We are living for, right? Isn't it pretty much fine with that? Isn't it fine even if you fail? Isn't it timing in the end No matter how much you worry? Taking things one-bye-one upon yourself What in the world do you want to do In order to do the things you want to You were born, right? Because nothing like a perfect way of living can be done Because I don't want to do anything like a perfect way of living I who am awkward, with remaining awkward God, can you hear this song? Even if you are not wishing I want to be laughing I want to cry when I want to cry I want to always be with an open attitude Because you will certainly regret now Which no one can ever return to "Now, still having this kind of feeling Walking in your own way" is fine, you know Isn't it pretty much fine with that? Isn't it fine to not force yourself? Even if you force a laugh Hey, that just makes it nor fun at all, right? Taking things one-by-one upon yourself What in the world do you want to do? No one can put out anything Like 100-point full score answers, right? Because nothing like a perfect way of living can be done Because I don't want to do anything like a perfect way of living I who am incomplete, with remaining incomplete God, can you hear this song? Even if you are not wishing I want to be laughing And now I want to shout No matter when, last is No Logic Our one-and-only dream If no matter what the end will come someday Only when you want to stop living Then just standing, still and thinking, is fine, you know "Only choose what you want to do Throw all the things that you don't need out" Whoever it is, that everyone can walk that way is... not possible, you know Video 初音ミク and Future Stars Project mirai - No Logic|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai 【巡音ルカ】No Logic【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009